bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:123 bst/Fan Made Bees from BSS Discord
The bees presented below were suggested from the BSS discord. They are not real and I don't claim these ideas. ' 'Ant Bee From: masked king#8940 Special bee from the new 20 bee ant zone AntBee This bee gives u a new perk called minify it lowers the player to a smaller player Minify gives u 20x speed but lowers your pollen per tap/hit by 10% This effect has a chance of 50% to last 30 seconds and 50% chance for it to last a minute This can stack up to 2 times (goes back to normal later) U have a chance of getting This egg in 1-1000 IF u beat an ANT And another Idea is a big/giant bee its 2 times as big then a basic bee And it also has a new ability that is called megafy Makes u big for 10 seconds The ability lowers your speed by 1% but boost your pollen by 2x and gives your bees plus 5 attack points (goes back to normal later) U get This bee by killing ANTs u have a chance for This bees by killing 1-5000 ant Also, a glitchy bee gives random abilities and has random stats Spread Will be as fast as a lvl 3 ninja bee butt Will be pillar back 1 second every 10 seconds (does not being other been or the player back 'Robot Bee' From: Derpsomeherps#5765 Robot Bee: Colorless 5 attack converts 60 honey in 3 seconds collects 20 pollen in 4 seconds. This bee is an event bee Desc: This bee may seem cute on the outside but on the inside, it is a killing machine that wants vengeance on all enemies. Abilities: Confusing Dance: This ability will transform your bees into Robot Bee! they also do an electric wave dance that will confuse the enemies. Robotic Tentacles: Robot Bee will release 5 robotic tentacles that will collect ALL pollen from the patches they grab, this ability is active for 20 seconds. 'Robot Bee (Picture)' From: PhaserKnight#6964 'Bee Position' From: SergeantRook64/potato ZAP#8709 Suggestion: Make a way to switch positions of bees on your hive! The reasoning for this: People that want their hives to look even/neat can now have that without spending Billions of honey and tons of hours of work and time to get it all neat and even. Or even just people that have OCD, I personally would grind up 100 million honey just to get to change the positions of my bees 1 time. (note I have 200million total honey made and someone that has 7 billion total made said they would grind and pay 1 billion to do it as well) Electricity Bee From: Nik#5870 Blue Event Speed: 20 Attack: 4 Energy:20 Collects 20 Pollen in 4 seconds Makes 60 Honey in 1 second +4 Attack, +8 Movement Speed, +10 Gather Amount, +75% Conversion Speed Wave Collect all the pollen from the surrounding 9 flowers patches, and electrifies them for 1 minute, dealing 5 damage to mobs that walk on top of the flowers patches. Overcharge Activated after Electricity Bee has collected 1000 Pollen after the ability is activated, it will reset again. +500% Pollen from the next Pollen collection(activates Electric Wave) Description: This bee was a strike by the lightning. Now it has extraordinary electricity abilities. Costs: 750 tickets Gifted Hive Bonus: +20% Player Movement Speed Hunter Fest Credits: the idea by Gtech#4265, concept by Mr. DanCan#2640. In this event, there will be a competition between all the players. The player who gets the most kills from mobs will get a prize. Maybe first prize, second prize, and third prize.and there would be 100 ranks and each rank has a reward. Some of the prizes good be a helm and a guard 'Hunters Helm' Hunter’s Helm Description: This very helmet was worn by only the greatest of monster slayers. How to Get: Be in the top 15 ranks of the Hunter Fest Event Buffs: 15% more damage, grants 5% more critical chance, 5% more speed when mobs are in a field Hunter’s Guard 'Hunters Guard' Description: A guard worn by master monster slayers to guard them in battle. How to Get: Be in the top 30 ranks of the Hunter Fest Events Buffs, 5% damage resistance to mobs level 1-5, 10,000 container space, 5% pollen boost to bees in the field with no mobs Category:Blog posts